A Season For Conversations
by d-kronk
Summary: One big announcement is the catalyst two friends need to start repairing their friendship. GC Complete
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Season for Conversations  
  
Author: Angie  
  
Disclaimers: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.  
  
Author's Notes: Many thanks to Mac and Allison for beta-ing this for me, it's greatly appreciated. And thanks to the graveshiftCSI group. I never would have attempted to write anything if it wasn't for you. Also this is my first fanfic so please offer advice as necessary.  
  
Author's Notes 2: Welcome to Day 3 of the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge..  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas has always been Catherine's favorite time of year. But this year she wasn't looking forward to it. She was going to do something she really didn't want to do, but it had to be done. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to break the news she left the break room and headed for Grissom's office.  
  
Catherine knocked on Grissom's door and let herself in, being sure to lock the door behind her, she knew this wasn't going to be pleasant and didn't want anyone interrupting them before they were done. "Grissom, can I talk to you a minute?"  
  
"I'm a little busy right now Cath.." Grissom said, not even glancing up from his work. "Can it wait a little while?"  
  
"No," Catherine said walking across the room to take a seat across from Grissom. "Grissom?" Catherine asked. Not getting any response Catherine raised her voice a little, "Gil. could you just stop what you are doing for a minute?"  
  
"I'm almost done with this, can you wait just a minute?" Grissom asked looking up briefly at Catherine before looking back down at his work.  
  
"Gil, I'm leaving." Catherine said softly.  
  
"If you come back in about an hour I should be done with this."  
  
"No. I mean I'm leaving. I've been offered another job."  
  
This got Gil's attention. He dropped his pencil and looked at Catherine. "What?"  
  
"I've been offered another job. Supervisor. I think I'm going to take it." Catherine repeated  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Day shift."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Ecklie's job? You're taking Ecklie's job? Why?"  
  
"Why? Grissom why wouldn't I take it. It's an advancement in my career, a chance to prove that I can do my job and work with people who respect me. Why would I stay? Would you even notice if I left? I can count on one hand the number of conversations we've had in the past 4 months. I need to work with a team that I can relate to and converse with and I don't have that here anymore. What reason do I have to stay Grissom, just give me one." Catherine asked, desperate for Gil to give her an answer.  
  
Grissom was quite for a minute thinking about what Catherine had said. "Catherine I. I can't."  
  
Standing up Catherine turned to walk out of the room. "Just consider this my two week notice Grissom."  
  
"Catherine wait." Grissom pleaded, not wanting her to go.  
  
"For what Grissom? I'm tired of waiting for something that is never going to happen." Catherine reached out to unlock the door and left a stunned Grissom still sitting at his desk. 


	2. A Season For Conversations Chapter 2

Title: A Season for Conversations  
  
Author: Angie email: hill@grics.net  
  
Disclaimers: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.  
  
Author's Notes: And thanks to the graveshiftCSI group. I never would have attempted to write anything if it wasn't for you. Also this is my first fanfic so please offer advice as necessary. So I'm a new author, I forgot to include some things in the first part I sent, such as To Be Continued at the bottom.  
  
Author's Notes 2: Welcome to Day 3 of the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge..  
  
Spoilers: Anything up through "High And Low" (although what is mentioned from "High And Low" is very minor)  
  
Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage, ShipperWorldCSI. all others please ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine left Grissom's office and headed to the DNA lab to get some test results from Greg. She really didn't want to leave night shift, but the tension she had been experiencing lately was driving her nuts. She used to go to Grissom when things got bad, but he had been avoiding her like the plague for a few months now, only talking to her when absolutely necessary. It seemed no matter what she tried it just didn't work.  
  
She was just about to enter the lab when she heard her name.  
  
"Catherine!" Grissom yelled, running down the hall to catch up with her.  
  
She didn't stop, she was not in the mood to talk right now. Catherine opened the door to the DNA lab, music blaring, and had barely gotten a foot inside when she felt a hand grab her arm.  
  
"Catherine!" Grissom yelled trying to be heard over Greg's music. He stopped her in the doorway and held on to her arm until she turned around to face him. "Will you come back to my office? I want to talk to you about this."  
  
"It's too late Grissom. There isn't anything more to say." Catherine yelled back trying to release Grissom's grip from her arm.  
  
"Don't say that! You didn't even give me a chance to respond." Grissom hollered not letting Catherine loosen the grip on her arm.  
  
"You've had years to respond, Grissom, you've just chosen to keep your emotions hidden."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
As the two continued, they paid no attention to the rest of the team, who had been drawn to the sounds of music and people arguing. neither of which were distinguishable.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Greg finally noticed Catherine and Grissom standing in the doorway and reached over to turn off his music.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that you were going to leave?" Grissom yelled, oblivious to the lack of music in the room.  
  
Catherine noticed the lack of music and saw the others standing around. "Grissom, not now." Catherine said glancing at the others, trying again to loosen the grip that Grissom had on her arm.  
  
"We are going to finish this now, Catherine. You brought it up and we are going to finish it." Grissom demanded pulling her a little closer to his body.  
  
"Grissom, I really don't want to do this in front of the others. Let go of me!"  
  
Realizing that they now had an audience, Grissom lowered his voice to a normal level. "I don't care if they are here or not. We're not putting this off any longer." Grissom glanced around him and saw that indeed the team had all been drawn to their argument. Looking to his left he saw Greg standing there. But unlike the others he was not staring at them he was staring at the ceiling above their heads. "Greg, what are you looking at?"  
  
Grissom's question caused everyone to look at Greg and then follow his eyesight to the ceiling above Grissom and Catherine's head. There, hanging from the ceiling was two sprigs of mistletoe. The silence was overwhelming as Grissom looked down from the ceiling and into Catherine's eyes. Seeing a slight blush on her face he whispered her name and lowered his lips onto hers. He had intended to just give her a quick peck on the lips, but found himself unable to pull away. Pressing his lips harder to hers, Gil wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace.  
  
Catherine's mind went completely blank as she felt Grissom's lips come in contact with her own. The next thing she realized she was being encompassed by Grissom's arms. Catherine raised her arms and placed them around Grissom's neck deepening the kiss even further. 'Oh my God. I can't believe he is kissing me. I can't believe he is so good.who would of thought that Gil Grissom.' Catherine thoughts were abruptly stopped when she heard a noise. it sounded like.. Clapping. Catherine loosened her grip on Grissom and pulled back. She looked into the lab and saw Greg standing there clapping with a silly grin on his face. The blush on her face deepened when she realized there was clapping coming from the hallway as well.  
  
"Gil, I. I." Catherine murmured then quickly turned and ran down the hall heading for the parking lot.  
  
Grissom stood in stunned silence not knowing what he should do now. He stood, staring down the hall where Catherine had disappeared.  
  
"Don't just stand there, go after her!"  
  
Grissom turned to see Greg almost yelling at him. And then turned again when he saw the others echoing Greg's words.  
  
"Sara, I need you to."  
  
"Just go Grissom." She interrupted. "We'll be fine without you two for one night." Sara said pointing towards the parking lot.  
  
Grissom turned and ran down the hall and out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued. 


	3. A Season For Conversations Chapter 3

Title: A Season for Conversations  
  
Author: Angie email: hill@grics.net  
  
Disclaimers: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.  
  
Author's Notes: Many thanks to the graveshiftCSI group. I never would have attempted to write anything if it wasn't for you. Also this is my first fanfic so please offer advice or comments as necessary.  
  
Author's Notes 2: Welcome to Day 5 of the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge..  
  
Spoilers: Anything up through "High And Low" (although what is mentioned from "High And Low" is very minor)  
  
Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage, ShipperWorldCSI. all others please ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Catherine!" Grissom yelled, running across the parking lot towards her car. Reaching the car he saw that she wasn't in the vehicle. "Catherine. where did you go?" he muttered trying to catch his breath.. He leaned onto the car trying to figure out where she could have gone. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.  
  
"Hi," Catherine said once Grissom had calmed down a little. "Let me talk for a minute, OK? Just listen to me and catch your breath."  
  
"I don't need." Grissom stopped at the look on Catherine's face.  
  
"I told you I didn't want to talk about this in there. Now. I don't know what to think. What was that all about Gil?"  
  
"Don't leave me Catherine," he pleaded. "I know I haven't been. well, friendly lately." Seeing Catherine's look he amended his statement, "OK I've been a real jerk lately. I've had a lot on my mind."  
  
"So tell me what's been on your mind?"  
  
Grissom looked away from Catherine, not sure how to bring up his secret. The two stood in silence, leaning against Catherine's car. Finally Grissom decided to speak. "I told you about my mother, remember?"  
  
"Yeah. what does that." Catherine paused understanding what Grissom was saying. "Gil, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"  
  
"I'm going deaf," he replied feeling the weight lift of his shoulders with his revelation.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"My doctor confirmed for me last May."  
  
"May! You've known since May and you haven't said anything to me." The hurt in her voice was unmistakable. "What's going on between us Gil? I thought we were friends, I thought we told each other.."  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you. I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
Catherine turned and looked at Grissom, seeing the look on his face she knew what he needed. "Gil, let's go back to your place." Catherine urged, grasping his hands in hers and tugging lightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll make the drinks, you do the talking. It will be a bit of a change from the way we normally do this." Catherine said with a slight smile. Sensing Grissom's reluctance to leave, Catherine moved a little closer to him, stepping between his legs and pulling him into an embrace. "Everything is going to be all right Gil," she whispered into his ear. Sensing that there was no more to be said right now Catherine just let the silence envelope them.  
  
After a few minutes Grissom pulled back and looked Catherine in the eyes, "Thank you. Maybe we can go and get that drink now?" Grissom shyly smiled and held out his hand for Catherine to take.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
To be Continued. 


	4. A Season For Conversations Chapter 4

Title: A Season for Conversations  
  
Author: Angie  
  
email: hill@grics.net  
  
Disclaimers: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.  
  
Author's Notes: And thanks to the graveshiftCSI group. I never would have attempted to write anything if it wasn't for you. Also this is my first fanfic so please offer advice as necessary. This is the last chapter in this story. Thanks for the reviews everyone, it means a lot to me. There are a couple more notes at the very end of this fic, I didn't want to give anything away.  
  
Author's Notes 2: Welcome to Day 5 of the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge..  
  
Spoilers: Anything up through "High And Low" (although what is mentioned from "High And Low" is very minor)  
  
Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage, ShipperWorldCSI. all others please ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Grissom stopped the car in his driveway and turned off the car. Turning in his seat he asked, "Are you sure."  
  
"I'm sure Gil. You need to vent, besides how many times have you done this for me?" Catherine turned and got out of the Tahoe, waiting for Grissom to join her.  
  
Grissom walked around to Catherine placing his hand on her back and guiding her to his front door. Digging out his key he opened the door for Catherine and waited for her to enter before following her into the Townhouse.  
  
Once entering the townhouse, Catherine walked over to the kitchen to begin making the drinks. "Do you want the usual Gil, or do you want to try something different tonight?"  
  
"Umm.. surprise me."  
  
"I see someone's decided to live life a little dangerously tonight." Catherine chuckled and set about making the drinks for the two of them. Walking across the living room with two drinks in hand Catherine handed Grissom his drink and sat on the couch next to him. "So."  
  
"So?"  
  
Catherine looked around the room before starting the conversation and then changed her mind. "Gil, where are your decorations?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do realize that Christmas is just 4 days away, right?"  
  
"I know that Catherine. I just haven't, I. I didn't feel like putting up the tree this year Cath."  
  
"You didn't feel like putting it up, or you were so busy hiding your secret from me that you didn't want to risk me finding out when Lindsey and I came over to help?"  
  
"Cath."  
  
"It's all right Gil. I know Lindsey isn't here, but we can put the tree up by ourselves, if you want."  
  
"That would be nice. Wait here and I'll get the decorations."  
  
"I'll go with you, it'll be faster." Catherine said standing up from the couch and waiting for Gil to join her.  
  
Deciding not to argue with her, Gil stood up and led Catherine to the hallway leading to his bedroom. "Just a minute, let me grab a step stool so I can get the handle. I'll be right back." Grissom left her in the hallway and went to his storage closet for the step stool. Walking back to the scene he found Catherine waiting just where he left her, only now she was leaning against the wall. Stepping up on the stool Grissom reached up to grab the handle and pull down the stairway to the attic. "After you." Grissom said as he reached for her hand to help her up the ladder to the attic.  
  
Once the two reached the attic, they headed to the left corner to gather the Christmas boxes.  
  
"Did you get some more decorations Gil? I don't remember there being this many boxes last year."  
  
"There might be a couple new things there. Remember that shopping trip that Lindsey and I took last year?" Grissom asked and waited for Catherine to nod. "Well, lets just say she talked me into a couple of things."  
  
"A couple? Gil, there are at least 3 more boxes here."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Four! Gil, how much did she talk you into buying?"  
  
"It's all right, it wasn't that much. Besides we had fun, can I help it if I love to spoil your daughter?" Gil said with a slight chuckle. "And I didn't really have a choice once your daughter informed me that my Christmas decorations were too boring and I needed to get some that were more fun. Now who am I too argue with that logic?"  
  
"There was nothing wrong with your decorations. What did she talk you into getting?"  
  
"Well, we have this lovely Santa Claus that appears to have flown into the side of your house. Then there is a snowman that sings some sort of song and dances when you clap."  
  
"I can't believe you bought all this stuff. Is it sorted or should we just bring it all downstairs and bring the others up later."  
  
"We can put it all up Cath, that's why I got it. Besides Lindsey is going to be mad enough that she isn't helping put up the decorations, we can't risk upsetting her more by not putting up the ones she picked out." Grissom said with a wink.  
  
The two began moving the boxes towards the opening back into the apartment and then slowly brought the boxes out of the attic and moved into Gil's living room.  
  
"So, what do you want to start with?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Why don't we put on some music to help get in the mood. Isn't that where we normally start?"  
  
"You know what the one good thing about Lindsey not being here is?" Catherine asked with a look of amusement on her face.  
  
"We don't have to listen to 'The Chipmunk Song' this year?"  
  
"We've got a winner!"  
  
"So, what do you want to listen too?" Gil asked walking over to the stereo.  
  
"Hmm. . . how about if we just listen to the CD we play once Lindsey has fallen asleep?"  
  
Agreeing with Catherine he turned to the CD player to put in their music. Hitting the play button he turned as the first sounds of Otis Redding's 'Merry Christmas Baby' began. The two began sorting the decorations and placing things where they should be. This was a ritual they had been performing since Catherine split with Eddie, even before the divorce was final. The three of them would order pizza and happily decorate Gil's townhouse while listening to Lindsey's choice of Christmas music. Of course this usually consisted of 'The Chipmunk Song' being played at least 5 times. Once the house was decorated the two adults would listen to Lindsey chat about what she wanted for Christmas, school and her friends until she would eventually fall asleep.  
  
With only the two adults putting the decorations up this year, most of the items were put up in no time. When only the tree and the new decorations were left Catherine finally turned to Grissom. "Gil? Which do you want to do next, the new decorations or the tree."  
  
"Why don't we leave the new decorations in the boxes and let Lindsey come over and help with those a little later? Now that I think about it, she might be more upset if we don't leave her anything to put up. At least this way she can put up the decorations that she picked."  
  
Agreeing with Gil, Catherine went to pick up the boxes with the new decorations in them when Gil stopped her. "We can just leave those there, they shouldn't be in our way."  
  
The two moved to the box that housed the artificial tree they had picked out together years ago. Quickly setting up the tree, the two worked together and soon had everything in place except for the angel for the top of the tree.  
  
Gil went across the room and grabbed the step stool he had used earlier. "Since Lindsey isn't here, do you want the pleasure of putting the finishing touch on the tree?" He asked as he held his hand out to her.  
  
"Sure." Placing her hand in his, Catherine accepted the help up the step ladder and smiled as she felt Gil's hands reach around her waist to help maintain her balance as she reached up and leaned over to place the angel atop the tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Once the tree was finished and lit, Catherine went into the kitchen to refresh their drinks then made her way to the couch motioning for Gil to join her on the way.  
  
"Talk to me Gil, what's going on with you?"  
  
"I.I. why don't you tell me why you are leaving night shift first?"  
  
"You really want to know. This is why I'm leaving."  
  
"This? What are you talking about?" Grissom asked confused.  
  
"This evasiveness that has been going on between us. Gil, you know me. Why couldn't you share with me what is happening?"  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you, Cath. And the more time that went by the harder it got to tell you. I knew you'd be mad. And then my hearing started going out more often. I couldn't risk working with you. I knew you would figure it out. The others, they don't know me as well as you, they don't know about my mother."  
  
"This is why you didn't want to do anything on the Haviland case isn't it. You didn't want to compromise the evidence?"  
  
Grissom just sat in silence for a few moments drinking the concoction that Catherine had made. "Cath. what is this?"  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. It's called A Screaming Multiple Orgasm." Catherine said with a chuckle.  
  
"What?"  
  
Catherine leaned a little closer to Gil and whispered in his ear. "A Screaming Multiple Orgasm Gil. haven't you ever had one? They're great, aren't they."  
  
Gil turned his head to face Catherine and looked directly in her eyes. "I'm definitely enjoying having one with you," he replied, enjoying the amused look on Catherine's face at his response.  
  
Deciding to bring the subject back to the matter they had been discussing Catherine ignored his comment, for now. "Gil, we need to have a serious discussion about this. What is going on between us?"  
  
"I don't know. Things just got too far out of hand."  
  
"At least we're talking now. So you're losing your hearing? Is it the same thing that happened to your mother?"  
  
"Otosclerosis. It can be hereditary, but only about 20 percent of the time, guess I was one of the lucky ones. Basically it means there's a hardening in my ears and it restricting the stapes from vibrating." He explained as Catherine listened intently.  
  
"Is there anything you can do? Would a hearing aid or surgery help?"  
  
"My doctor mentioned surgery the other day. I. I'm not sure if it will work."  
  
Knowing that he was scared, Catherine decided to try a rational approach with Gil and help him get over some of his fears. "You can never be certain Gil, but you have to weigh the risks. Is it definite that you will eventually be completely deaf?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How dangerous is the surgery?"  
  
"I'm still doing some research on it.the surgery details. They can perform it under local anesthesia though. Generally hearing is dramatically improved in over 90% of the cases."  
  
"Gil. Are you listening to yourself? Over 90% of the cases have dramatic improvement. What are you questioning? If this is the only way to stop yourself from going completely deaf then.."  
  
"But what if it doesn't work?" He whispered, turning away from Catherine and looking at the tree they had just put up. "What do I do then? If I don't have the surgery I know I can do my job for a while longer."  
  
Reaching over to grab his hand, Catherine gave it a squeeze and waited until he turned to face her. "Sometimes you just have to take a chance Gil. If the surgery does work, you can continue doing your job for as long as you like. Not to mention all of the other pluses."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well, how about Mozart and Beethoven. The sound of hissing cockroaches." With a smile she continued, "Greg's music blaring through the lab. Just the general sounds of life."  
  
"How do I."  
  
"Don't worry about it Gil. You have some vacation time coming up. When you schedule the surgery you can just tell everyone you are going to a conference. I can cover for you until you can come back. how long would you have to be off?"  
  
"At least a week, possibly more."  
  
"A week? Are you capable of taking a week off of work?" Catherine replied with a smile.  
  
"I think I can manage." He said with a grin. "So you'll cover for me? Does that mean you're going to stay?"  
  
"I guess I could stay. I didn't really want to move to days. But things between us have been so strained lately and I never felt as though I could just sit and talk with you, I've missed that and I need that in my life. I need to have someone I can talk to and vent my emotions and worries on . . . you've become that person for me Gil. These past few months have been hard on me, when Mobley asked me I didn't really have much of a reason not to go. I probably should have thought a little more about it, but something tonight just pushed me over my limit."  
  
"I did kind of blow you off back there in my office."  
  
"You were working. I know how focused you are when you're working, I should have just come back to talk to you later."  
  
"Don't make excuses for me Cath. I."  
  
"Gil?" Catherine interrupted him.  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Let's not talk anymore. Can we just sit here and look at the tree for a while?"  
  
"No." Now that he had Catherine talking, and the shoe was on her foot, he wasn't going to drop this conversation quite that fast. He had something he needed to know before she dropped the subject.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a question first, then we can sit and watch the tree. Are you going to be able to get out of the new job, or is it too late?"  
  
"I never officially said yes Gil. Mobley doesn't know anything about my decision yet, he gave me until the first of the year to decide."  
  
Gil didn't respond. He knew there wasn't a reason, they were finally back to normal. He settled himself back against the couch and pulled Catherine against him as the two sat, content on just watching the tree in front of them and listening to the music.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light, From now on our troubles Will be out of sight.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Make the Yuletide gay, From now on our troubles Will be miles away.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gil? Are we all right now?" She was a bit worried about how he would answer but knew she had to ask the question.  
  
"Definitely," he answered without hesitation.  
  
"Then can I ask you something?" She wasn't sure quite how to ask this, and was stalling for a little time to collect her thoughts before continuing.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Catherine said with a grin as she turned to look at him.  
  
"What?" Gil asked with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"That kiss. it was."  
  
Gil leaned in close to Catherine and whispered in her ear. "Amazing? I thought that was because of you. Must have been the two of us together."  
  
Turning to look at Gil, Catherine found herself face to face with him. "Maybe we should test that theory." Catherine said leaning in to kiss him.  
  
This second kiss was just as electric as their first kiss in the lab earlier. Without an audience to stop them, the kiss became much more intense. They could not get enough of each other, their hands were clawing at their clothing both trying to get as close as possible. Pulling back slightly, they looked into the others' eyes. Without a word they untangled themselves and rose from the couch, leading each other to the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later Gil awoke from the short sleep they had both fallen victim too. He looked in front of him and saw Catherine laying on her back with a slight smile still on her face.  
  
Gil turned over to his back and pulled Catherine to him. "Cath?" He asked the question softly, not wanting to wake her but needing to be assured that this wasn't a dream.  
  
"Hmm. yeah?" Catherine asked snuggling in a bit closer.  
  
"I definitely think Greg needs a raise." He said with a chuckle. "He absolutely needs to be reimbursed for that mistletoe."  
  
**The End**  
  
**Notes**  
  
For more information on Otosclerosis and stapedecotomies please visit this site: http://www.earsurgery.org  
  
Song information:  
  
Merry Christmas Baby Otis Redding  
  
Merry Christmas, baby, / Sure did treat me nice, / Merry Christmas, baby, / Sure did treat me nice, / You bought me a diamond ring for Christmas, / I feel like I'm in paradise.  
  
I feel mighty fine, y'all, / I got music on my radio, / Feel mighty fine, girl, / I got music on my radio, / I feel like I'm going to kiss you, / Standing beneath that mistletoe.  
  
Santa came down the chimney, / Half past three, y'all, / Left all 'em good old presents, / For my baby and for me, / Merry Christmas, baby, / You sure did treat me nice, / You bought all the good old presents, / I love you baby, for the rest of my life.  
  
Merry Christmas girl, / Merry, Merry Christmas, baby, / Sure did treat me nice, / Merry Christmas, baby, / I said, you sure did treat me nice, / You bought me all lovely things, yeah, / I feel like I'm in paradise  
  
I wish you a Merry Christmas, baby / Happy New Year, a-huh, / Merry Christmas, honey, / Everything here is beautiful, / I love you baby, / For everything that you give me, / I love you, honey ... [fade]  
  
The Chipmunk Song The Chipmunks  
  
All right you Chipmunks! / Ready to sing your song? / I'll say we are! / Yeah! / Let's sing it now! / Okay, Simon? / Okay! / Okay, Theodore? / Okay! / Okay, Alvin? Alvin? ALVIN! / Okay!!!  
  
Christmas, Christmas time is near, / Time for toys and time for cheer, / We've been good, but we can't last / Hurry Christmas, hurry fast, / Want a plane that loops the loop, / Me, I want a hula hoop, / We can hardly stand the wait, / Please Christmas, don't be late.  
  
Okay fellas, get ready. / That was very good, Simon. / Naturally. / Very good Theodore. / Ahkhkhkh. / Ah, Alvin, you were a little flat, watch it. / Ah, Alvin? Alvin. ALVIN! / Okay!!!  
  
Want a plane that loops the loop, / I still want a hula hoop, / We can hardly stand the wait, / Please Christmas, don't be late. / We can hardly stand the wait, / Please Christmas, don't be late.  
  
Very good, boys. / Let's sing it again! / Yeah, let's sing it again! / No, That's enough, let's not overdo it. / What do you mean not overdo it? / Overdo it? / We want to sing it again! / Now wait a minute, boys... / Why can't we sing it again?  
  
Drink recipe from www.webtender.com  
  
Screaming Multiple Orgasm  
  
Ingredients:  
  
2 cl Orange liqueur 2 cl Bailey's irish cream 1 1/2 cl Galliano or cream 3 cl Milk Strawberries or Cherries  
  
Mixing instructions:  
  
Build over ice. Granish with strawberries or cherries. 


End file.
